100 Reasons to love Dean Winchester
by Wayward1967
Summary: Just a bit of fun haha...hope you guys like and I'd much apreciate reviews


_Okay so this is my first little fanfic so be kind haha just kidding :) I do not own Dean Winchester (Although I'd like to haha) or anything supernatural related. _

_Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>100 Reasons to love Dean Winchester<p>

1. His gun is always cocked and ready.

2. He'll have sex with you in the back of the Impala.

3. The fact that he will always protect you.

4. He knows all the best burger places.

5. He has an excellent taste in music.

6. He can speak to you in Latin.

7. He would offer his soul to save you.

8. If someone yells at you he will have his gun in their face faster than you can blink.

9. Nothing you say would sound crazy to him.

10. He can save you and show off at the same time.

11. He can understand when a Lady needs pie.

12. He will always kill the spiders in the bathroom for you.

13. He knows how to party.

14. If you're scared to be by yourself he'll stay with you.

15. He might let you drive the Impala.

16. You won't ever be bored.

17. He can teach you to play poker…probably strip poker though.

18. He knows how to get extra pudding in mental hospitals.

19. He knows all the lyrics to mullet rock.

20. He can make you laugh even in the hardest times.

21. He'll try and look on the brightside no matter how hard it gets.

22. He'll make sure you live everyday like it's your last.

23. You'll never be short of beer.

24. He makes his own decisions about his life.

25. He knows all the best bars.

26. He hast the sexiest voice…it'll give you shivers.

27. His cocky attitude.

28. His ability to make everything dirty.

29. He won't think you're crazy if you tell him there is a killer teddy at the door.

30. He can take a punch.

31. His amazing eyes.

32. He can tell you all the greatest pick up lines.

33. He looks amazing shirtless.

34. He can sing you to sleep.

35. He does have a soft side. You just have to know how to get on it.

36. He's still sexy when he's evil.

37. If he married you, you would have an awesome last name.

38. If you get cold he won't think twice about giving you his jacket.

39. He won't give up on you if something bad happens to you.

40. He understands the power of music.

41. He won't say no to a prank war.

42. He can teach you how to shoot and fight.

43. He knows how to make you want him.

44. Lets face it…the sex would be amazing.

45. His perfect lips. Just imagine kissing them.

46. He can tell you amazing stories without lying.

47. He can take you all over America.

48. He has THE cutest bed hair when he gets up in the morning.

49. Family is important to him.

50. If you feel like giving up he'll remind you of all the things worth fighting for.

51. He can get you out of any situation by pretending to be someone else.

52. He saves lives. It's like dating a doctor that isn't dull.

53. If a ghost truck is following you he'll play chicken with it.

54. He'll torch any creepy bugs for you.

55. He always has salt handy for when you want popcorn.

56. There is no such thing as imaginary with him.

57. Trouble is his middle name.

58. He knows that M&M's are a necessity.

59. It's never the same with him.

60. He can give you fun when you need it.

61. He is one of the hottest hunters on the planet.

62. He will always make sure you're okay before taking himself out of harm's way.

63. He doesn't care about making out in a graveyard.

64. Even when he's digging up a dead person he looks sexy.

65. He knows all the best motels.

66. You will never be short of a witty retort with him.

67. He will always try and cheer you up even if he's staring death in the face.

68. If you need to get down and dirty he has a lot of practice.

69. He can tell you all the latest and best ghost stories.

70. He can get you into anywhere with his fake ID's.

71. He's faithful, even hot ghost girls can't get his attention.

72. He fought the law and the law never won.

73. He plans for almost everything.

74. He'll take you on a great first date; Kill some monsters then dinner and a movie.

75. He never gets lost on the road.

76. He knows School House Rock.

77. He does not kill virgins.

78. He rocks the 'if looks could kill' face.

79. He cries which shows he's a real man.

80. You'll get a free pass to his good side if you like AC/DC or Metallica.

81. His laugh is enough to get you weak in the knees.

82. If someone tries to hurt you or mug you it'll be the last thing they do.

83. He knows the Ghostfacers.

84. He speaks fluent sarcasm.

85. It's freakishly hot when he says 'Son of a bitch!'

86. He has a body to die for.

87. There will never be a normal moment around him.

88. When he yells monsters run and hide.

89. He's always up for drinking games.

90. You'll always feel safe in his strong arms.

91. He doesn't smoke.

92. You can get on his good side with a burger and a beer.

93. He confuses porn with reality so you know you'll have fun with him.

94. He's smart in what counts. Maths isn't going to save you when demons attack.

95. He can charm his way around anything.

96. No cop has ever been able to hold him for very long.

97. He survived Heaven and Hell.

98. His smile is contagious.

99. He won't take advantage of you if you're drunk.

100. He has to maintain a concealed weapon licence in all 50 states just to wear pants.


End file.
